Wolfgang's Tale! Episode 1
Dear Wolfgang, : I know Serenity would have not gave you this note when she recieved it and I'm not saying I can '' ''see in the future or anything, but I'm probably right. I already got off topic on the note, didn't I...(laughs)...Anyways... Wolfgang if you recieved this note, then I probably lost to this black figure. If so, I want you to train...Train really hard...No...I mean harder then really hard, just not too hard...Well...Maybe too hard...I'm confusing, ain't I? Once again...Anyways, I want you to train with the 6 Legendary Bakugans of Corper...You remember those stories from when you were little, Mom would always say they were only myths... that was only because she didn't want you running of trying to find them and die... Mom always cared about you and after you beat me the other day, I see the future in you...If anyone could pull this off, you could. Furthermore, the 6 Legendary Bakugans of Corper are suppose to be hidden in certain places, but of course Mom probably told you were to find them as if it was a myth...P.S. Can you please tell Mom that I love her, one last time? :::::::::::: From, Wolf ( Don't forget I'm your father ) ( Wolfgang puts his hand down on the note ) Wolfgang) Yes...Yes, I do remember... A few weeks pass Wolfgang) I guess it's time... Serenity) You're finally going to start? Wolfgang) Yeah...I'm going to follow the message now... Serenity) Good...Just remember my myth I would always tell you what to do... Wolfgang) I know...I remember the whole thing...You told me it every night until I was 10 and you wrote the whole thing on a piece of paper... Serenity) So you can't say you forgot... Wolfgang) Why would I forget? Serenity) Anyways...You're going by yourself, aren't you... Wolfgang) Yeah...This is something I have to do alone... ( Meanwhile, up above by Samantha's little tent/house ) Samantha) Like he's going alone... Tigera) Well he said he wanted to go alone... Samantha) And we're suppose to get married at sometime... Tigera) So? Samantha) This is the perfect opportunity for us to get closer to each other though... Tigera) Isn't your bonds close enough to the max already? Samantha) Maybe, Maybe not...I'd just have to figure it out myself... Tigera) You're going with him no matter what, aren't you... Samantha) YEAH! Wolfgang) I can hear you... Samantha) Oops... ( Samantha covers her mouth with her hands and looks down to the ground ) Wolfgang) I'm behind you, not below you... ( Samantha turns around and puts her hands down ) Wolfgang) I was just going to come by and say " goodbye for a little while ", but it looks like you're probably coming with me... Samantha) Yeah... Wolfgang) Well...YOU CAN'T! Samantha) You lier... Wolfgang) Who said I was lying? Velix Volf) I did... Samantha) So I am going... Wolfgang) Volf... -_-''' '''Velix Volf) Hey... I want to get this over with and meet the Legendary Ventus Bakugan here... Wolfgang) Well...She's our first stop anyways... Velix Volf) =D Tigera) What about the Haos Legend? Wolfgang) Third stop Tigera) Then what's second! Wolfgang) Aquos Tigera) AQUOS, REALLY! HAOS IS MUCH BETTER! Wolfgang) All attributes are fine, I just clearly hate Darkus... Samantha) Why hate darkus? Wolfgang) Just because it's evil like... Samantha) And from the time that Arric did you know what? Wolfgang) Yeah... Samantha) Okay... Wolfgang) We're talking too much when we should just leave right now... Samantha) Yeah...Talking on the walk might be faster... Wolfgang) Yeah...But first... ( Wolfgang takes Skyeroid, Ziperator, and Cyber Slash Ingram out of his pocket ) Wolfgang) I want you guys to stay with Serenity and the others...Oh and Ziperator...Tell Mom that Samantha is going with me! Ziperator) I will... Wolfgang) Okay! ( Ziperator, Skyeroid, and Cyber Slash Ingram fly over to Serenity's direction ) Wolfgang) Well... We should probably go... Samantha) Yeah... ( Volf and Tigera come out of their ball forms ) Velix Volf) And you got rides down... Tigera) Yeah... Wolfgang) Cool...Just I don't need a ride down... Samantha) Wolfgang...Don't you even think about it... Wolfgang) I was just kidding... Samantha) Good... ( Wolfgang walks over to Samantha and helps her onto Tigera ) ( Tigera flies down to the ground, Samantha gets off, and Tigera goes back to her ball form ) Wolfgang) Now it's my turn... ( Wolfgang jumps off the ledge, landing on Volf, then backflips off Volf into the rocky wall, ending with a front-flipped jump, landing on his one knee with both his arms up ) Wolfgang) >=D Samantha) Well...Nice performance, you tricked me...I thought you were going to just jump off for the 10 foot drop... Wolfgang) Why would I take a 10 foot drop, I rather do a performance... Velix Volf) Yeah...He does love performance...Maybe more then you... Samantha) Yeah right...Nice one Volf! -_-''' '''( Volf goes into his ball form ) Wolfgang) Okay...Now it's time to go...I'm not saying lets go again! Samantha) Good... ( Wolfgang and Samantha start to walk off, while Volf and Tigera float behind them ) http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/The_Black_Figure%27s_Goals!_Episode_2 Grade of Wolfgang's Tale! Episode 1? ( The premiere episode of series 4 ) S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 4